The Dude
Entrance Out of the Taxi The Dude is driven in a taxi and is kicked out and onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - White Russian The Dude makes himself a White Russian. While he holds the glass, he is reduced to walking speed and single jumps. Pressing A makes The Dude drink it. Anyone who hits him in the back or the stomach makes him spit out the White Russian, which then becomes a slip trap. Pressing B throws it, also becoming a slip trap upon hitting the ground. Either that or it becomes a spike trap. You then have to wait awhile before you can make another White Russian. Side B - Gutterballs The Dude gets in his outfit from that dream sequence, along with Maude appearing as The Dude winds up her arm to bowl the ball she has in her hand. You can hold down B to wind up her arm more, increasing the impact of the bowling ball, which can knock down opponents on lower platforms and make opponents ahead slip over the ball. As The Dude winds up Maude's arm, opponents are knocked away a bit by her arm. Press B again to replace the ball with The Dude, who flies forth nonstop until he either hits an opponent or you press A/B to cancel it. Up B - Dream Flight The Dude glides around in a wingless fashion. The control scheme is pretty basic. As he goes up, he slows down. And as he goes down, he speeds up. With enough speed, he becomes deadly to the touch. Any items thrown/projectiles shot at The Dude are grabbed. If the item/projectile is heavy like a bowling ball, The Dude falls down. You'll stop by that, crashing, losing all your speed, getting hit, or by pressing A/B. Down B - Deal With It The Dude puts on his shades and bizarrely gets a 10% increase in his speed and strength. However, his defense is weaker as the shades are on. The boost the shades give lasts for 15 seconds. You can remove the shades by pressing down+B (leaves him open for .75 seconds) or by taking enough damage. If The Dude's KO'd while he has on his shades, he still wears them at the start of the next stock. Final Smash - Drugged Nightmare Jackie Treehorn offers the nearest opponent a White Russian. As the opponent drinks it, his/her health is replenished, but at half as much as The Dude's when he drinks one. The opponent then becomes drowsy and falls into a deep sleep. The opponent is then in a pitch black screen which is basically the normal stage when it's dark like in CD-i Ganon's final smash (YTPGuy17's vesion). A bunch of people in red suits then run around, snipping their giant scissors. They follow the opponent around no matter what. You need to be aware of where all the pits are in the stage you're fighting at. The final smash ends after 20 seconds, when the opponent falls down a pit, or when the opponent's decapitated. KOSFX KOSFX1: "No!" KOSFX2: *spits* Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Well--" Taunts Up: "I'm The Dude, man." Sd: "How do you spell Jehovah?" Dn: smokes some marijuana Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "I've had a rough day and I hate the fucking Eagles!" 2. "I can't be worried about that shit. Life goes on, man." 3. "Well, The Dude abides." walks away Failure/Clap: Mouth agape at his burning car Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description Right here Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras Colors & Costumes TBA Victory Theme Incredible Crisis - Opening Theme Relic White Russian Trivia *The Dude is mostly inspired by Jeff Dowd, a member of the anti-war radical group the Seattle Liberation Front (The Dude tells Maude Lebowski during the film that he was one of the Seattle Seven, who were members of the SLF). *The Big Lebowski was referenced in certain animated series, mostly ones Lauren Faust is involved with. *The full movie can be seen here: http://ffilms.org/the-big-lebowski-1998/ Category:The Big Lebwski Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:The Frollo Show Characters Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:The Frollo Show Heroes Category:Celebrities Category:Pretty Much Everyone Lover Category:Adult Category:Funny Characters Category:Beard Category:Long Hair Category:Lazy Category:Cohen Brothers Category:Dudes Category:People with a Nickname Category:Celebrity Cults Category:Characters with a cult following Category:Poor Characters Category:Characters that go bowling Category:Bowlers Category:People who Abide Category:People who hate the fucking Eagles, man! Category:Is hilarious and you will quote everything it says